Dangerous Devotion
by torisinamadmadworld
Summary: Mitchell/OC - Eventual Annie/OC Follows the Plot of the show.


**Author's Note:** So I've fallen in love with Being Human all over again (I love them all but mitchell is my bae) and finally decided that i'm going to write an oc/mitchell because why the hell not. anyway, as much as I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE mitchell and annie, this is not a story based on their romance but they're going to be great friends all the same because i love them.

This part, because I have work in the morning, is short. But there's gonna be three parts to it, basically an intro to my oc.

* * *

Part ONE

 _"Everyone dies..."_

 _"Actually can I start that again?"_

 _"Everyone deserves a death._

 ** _Annie stared up, emotionless her eyes glazed over and empty. only one pupil dilated. The paramedics got to work quickly and efficiently, one pounded on her chest while the other shone a torch in her eyes but neither got a response. one paramedic lifted her head and slipped an oxygen mask over her mouth._**

 _"Whether it's at home.."_

 ** _The blood began to pool around her head spreading across the wooden floor, almost like a rose blossoming._**

 _"Or in a war."_

 ** _Mitchell stumbled out of the forest into a clearing, his captains uniform torn and face streaked with blood. He walked, but something made him stop. A group of men in the clean crisp uniforms of officers. They looked out of place with all the carnage and mud around them. They were all gathered around a body of a wounded soldier. However one turned around noticing Mitchell, all of them grinning as their eyes scorched black._**

 _"There's no getting out of it. No coming back."_

 ** _Bodies upon bodies of dead soldiers were scattered everywhere, blood, mud and Mitchell among the bodies. One more soldier, one more death. His body jackknifed and arched up, eyes black, as he gasped for air as if he hadn't breathed in years. He looked around, shocked and a little disorientated the puncture marks on his neck clear as day._**

 _"You can love if you like."_

 ** _Annie moved through the crowd trying to get the attention of the crowd in her home all wearing black. She pleaded with them as she passed them, waving her hands and shouted in their faces but none of them seen her. No one could hear her either._**

 _"And if you're very lucky, you can be loved."_

 ** _Mitchell and a young woman enter the room, kissing until eventually they're having sex. But it didn't take long for Mitchell to be sucked in and he opened his mouth, teeth bared and eyes black as he sinks them into the young woman's neck as she cried out but to no avail. A while later and she was laying face down on the bed, eyes open, but dead._**

 ** _Mitchell was slumped on the floor, blood around his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks. He punched his leg repeatedly._**

 _"But everyone gets a death."_

 ** _An estate agent, showing a young couple around Annie's flat as she sat on the chair her middle finger up in the air at them. But the gesture was empty and defeated as they looked straight through her at the chair._**

 _"No one told me there was this."_

 ** _Mitchell stood at the foot of the war memorial, staring at the names until he turned and walked down to his car and drove off._**

 _"We've driven off the edge of the map but we're still travelling. No one told me death sometimes cheats."_

 ** _It was nighttime, dark and cold as George lay on his back, in shock, as he struggled to move. His eyes rolled, his coat and clothing torn and shredded on his shoulder and was stained red with blood. Laying next to him was another figure and George turned his head over to look at the man who's neck and chest were completely gone. More people ran past him, one with a shotgun shooting toward something that was running off in the distance while one attended to George who was still struggling to move due to the pain._**

 _"But there are those who cheat death. Battered and blood, they walk away from the train wreck or the big bad wolf."_

 ** _George sat alone in a well lit hospital room, something absent about him as he was surrounded by get well cards and flowers. Almost like he's in a trance until slowly he stood and walked out._**

 _"But what's the cost?"_

 _ **Climbing out of his car, still in a trance, George walked towards the woods. As he walked he began to undress, and with difficulty he finally managed to pull his jacket and shirt off, his shoulder completely bandaged. The transformation was horrific that night, his body contracting and reformed as the brutality tore him apart, the flesh on his face stretching as his jaw distended into a snout, his spine and shoulder blades stretched and bowed, as George screamed over and over again.**_

"They're scarred." 

**_Vic's body was wheeled into the hospital, blood covering her skin and her clothing from head to toe. The nurses and doctors took over, trying everything they could to bring her back but she was pronounced dead. It's almost twenty minutes, in the cold morgue she's been sent into that the body of the young woman sat up taking a sharp breath. Looking down at her bruised and beaten body as she looked around, heart thumping wildly in her chest._**

 ** _Eyes wide as she looked around, confused._**

 _"And what happens to these refugees?"_

 ** _George stood, hospital scrubs on as he read the paper, picked up his packet of mini biscuits and offered them to Mitchell who was sitting across from him without taking his eyes off the paper and then Mitchell slowly took the packet offering one to Vic who was on the other side of him once he'd taken his own._**

 _"These flotsam and jetsam of death."_

 ** _Annie stared out the bedroom window towards the street below, watching as the two men and the young woman arrived, talked and walked towards the house with bags in their hands. George looked up, as Annie quickly retreated from the window so she wasn't seen. He did a double take, not sure if he'd really seen anything._**

 ** _A while later in the kitchen, the three were laughing, talking as a bored Mitchell flicked bubbles at his two friends as George washed up and Vic grabbed a mug. "_** _Don't do that, I said don't do that Mitchell, stop. Please stop. I mean it._ ** _" George warned._**

 ** _"_** _Mitchell!_ ** _" Vic growled as George tried not to laugh as Vic lifted the bubbles from the sink and slapped them across Mitchell's face._**

 _"Maybe, if they still deserve such a thing as mercy..."_

 ** _Annie watched the three of them through the crack in the door, frightened and mesmerized._**

 _"They find each other."_

 ** _The ghost continued watching, and watching a smile on her face._**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Annie rushed to the door opening it up. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"12 inch 'Mess of Meats'?" The pizza delivery man, who looked no older than 17, asked. That was when Mitchell appeared and he stuffed the money into the man's hand and disappeared inside the house with the pizza once he'd scooped it up.

"Thank you very much!" Annie grinned. The pizza delivery man went to leave. "So how long have you been delivering pizzas?"

"Uh. Couple of months?" He asked.

"Could you drive a moped before or did they teach you?"

"They taught us. We had to drive round and round a car park."

"You like my top?" Annie asked.

"I suppose."

"Matalan. Bet you hate pizza, when you get home and your girlfriend asks what you want for your tea, I bet you're like "not pizza!"

"I live with my dad." He trailed off.

"Yeah? What's your dad's name?" Annie asked.

"Duncan." He replied.

"Ha! Madness! I'll see ya later." She grinned at him and she shut the door walking into the living room where George and Mitchell sat on the couch just as Vic came down the stairs, stopping to smile at Annie once she'd looked around at all the mugs around the place.

"He could see me."

"He could so see you." Mitchell agreed.

"It's happening all the time now. Not just people like you, but normal people. Yesterday I was putting out the recycling and this guy drove past in a van and shouted "slag!" Annie laughed.

"Annie I don't think that's a good thing." Vic trailed off as she grabbed her jacket and moved into the living room setting herself on Mitchell's side of the couch on the arm as she took a slice of his pizza. He looked up at her with a smirk and she winked at him as he glanced back over at the tv.

"Right.." Annie trailed of. "Who wants tea?"

"The milks off." George stated holding his hand up.

"What happened there? What did you do? Did you just make it go off?" Annie asked.

George huffed, irritated. He didn't want to explain it and Vic rolled her eyes as she stood up as Annie looked to both her and Mitchell. "Round the time he changes, his senses get really heightened." Mitchell explained.

"Cool! See being a werewolf isn't all bad." Annie said.

"No, you're right. I can smell off milk. My life is one long Roll-Over week." George snapped sarcastically as he turned to look at Mitchell stuffing his face. "How can you still be hungry? You just ate a whole box of golden grahams."

"He likes his carbs, George."

"Exactly man, carbohydrates. they've become my blood substitute." Mitchell nodded.

"You wanna be careful. when my middle sister stopped smoking she put on two stone. we had to padlock the fridge." Annie told him.

"Big girls go mad over me. it's coz I'm wiry. Their worst nightmare." Mitchell smiled.

"But don't you need blood to, well, live?"

"Nah, just a question of will power." Mitchell said.

Vic noticed the tremor in his hand as he raised his glass of water and she pursed her lips together and shook her head as he looked up at her and she looked towards Annie.

"Shouldn't you go make some coffee since the milk's off?"

"Yes, I'll make some black coffee then."

George stood with a huff and Vic threw him a glare. "What?" Annie asked.

"What?" George asked.

"You made a huffy sound."

"You keep making tea! Every surface is covered with mugs of tea and coffee! I go to make myself some tea and I can't! There's no mugs, there's no tea. It's all been made and you can't even drink it. You can't drink the tea but you keep making it. It's driving me insane!" George said.

"She likes her routine George, leave her alone." Vic said pushing his chest as she stepped past him.

"It makes me feel normal." Annie agreed.

"YOU'RE A GHOST!"

"Yeah so are you finished with these?" Annie asked, ignoring him and George sighed offering a nod while he gathered his things. Mitchell a few seconds later stood gathering his own stuff.

"Come on you two."

"You're all off then?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, we've got work, then it's his time of the month."

"Oh. Ok." She moved forward trying to delay their exit from the flat. "Tell you what, I don't miss all that. I'd have to sit on the sofa with a hot water bottle and Pride and Prejudice. If anyone said anything, I'd bite their head off. That's what Vic did last month, didn't you?"

The three of them looked towards the blonde and she rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Time of the month.. people irritate me."

Mitchell snickered as George looked between the two women and Mitchell smiled. "We'll see you later."

* * *

"Why is she here anyway? Other people move in somewhere, they have damp, they have woodlice, why do we get casper?" George asked as the three signed into work and Vic punched his arm.

"Don't be so insensitive George, it's not her fault."

"Exactly, we've been over this. There must be something unresolved about her death. That's what's keeping her here."

"It's not fair.."

"Yeah, it's not fair that she's stuck here whatever happened to her was unfair." Vic nodded.

"No, I mean her being here is unfair. The amount of washing up she generates."

"George.." Vic growled.

"You're just happy there's another girl so you're not-"

"Finish whatever that sentence is, Sands, and I'll punch you."

Mitchell rolled his eyes at the two of them nudging George. "So what you gonna do?"

"I'll work for an hour, then say there's a family emergency and scoot down to the isolation room before the moon comes up."

"Cool, We'll come and let you out in the morning." Mitchell smiled.

The two men hugged while the young woman rolled her eyes patted George on the shoulder and walked off.

A good hour or so later, Vic passed George as he was hurrying back from his usual spot. She frowned. "George?"

"There's men down there!" He growled. "They're turning into some.. some.. I don't know! But it's full of people."

"Fucking hell." She grunted and turned, pulling him with her as they scurried down the hall eventually into the canteen, the blue hues of the blonde narrowed as they landed on Mitchell speaking to some girl and she looked to him with a glare motioning with her head to tell him to come to them. He excused himself from the girl and hurried over.

"The isolation room I transform in, it's full of people! We need to get somewhere, I've got about 40 minutes before I change."

Mitchell nodded and led the two of them out, hurrying away so they could get George to safe place to transform.

* * *

Mitchell's car splashed along the road and finally came to an abrupt stop, Vic leaning over from the back seat as George got out of the car and tried to rush away.

"George you can't just go into the woods!" She called.

"She's right it's too risky."

"What?!" George asked.

"You haven't had time to find somewhere. You can't just run into some random bit of the countryside. You'll kill someone."

"What else can I do?"

"We can go back to the house." Vic suggested.

"I'm not doing this in the house!" George cried out, his tone clearly appalled.

"For god's sake George, you can't always keep it separate. This is happening. This is part of you!" Mitchell told him. But George bolted away and the two left in the car stared after him. "It's safe there! We can contain you... George! George!"

"He'll be back in five minutes." Vic said shaking her head as she sat back with a sigh.

"He could kill someone out there."

"I know that, Mitchell, but we can't stop him from running off."

Ten minutes, if even that George yanked the car door open and scrambled in. "No you're right, lets go back to the house."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"Like you said, it's safer there." George nodded.

"Mitchell, we need to go now, move the car!" Vic hit the back of his seat to get him out of his trance. He shook his head and started the car, speeding back to the house. Finally when they got there, the front door was flung open.

"Alright George, what are you doing back? I thought it was your time of the month."

"It is, Annie." Vic said.

"He's doing it here."

"But I've just hoovered!" Annie cried.

"George, what do you need?" Mitchell asked.

George, who was shifting the furniture around and clearing space. "Uh, close the curtains so it can't see any windows and put some music on. Loud."

"Good idea, we'll say there's a party going on." Mitchell began closing the curtains. "Annie, Vic."

Vic moved over to the cd player at the same time Annie did and they both began fumbling with it Vic turned the volume up loud and looked towards Mitchell. "

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Anything you don't want broken, put in your room." Mitchell said.

"What do we do while he's doing his thing?" Annie asked.

"Get the hell out." Mitchell said.

"Can I watch?" Annie asked.

Everything stopped and everyone stopped moving. All three turning to look at her.

"Just for a bit. I want to see what happens."

"This isn't like when you're a kid, watching your cat have kittens. It's private." George told her.

"You've seen me since I died. I saw Vic naked the other week." She pointed and they turned to look at the blonde who shrugged rolling her eyes. "I think the rules about privacy have got a bit muddy... Please George. It's not like you can hurt me."

"Maybe you should. This is what I mean. It's part of you." Mitchell said.

George shook his head. "It's a bit different seeing me naked and seeing George.. transform. He's... it's not nice Annie."

"So you've seen it?"

"No!" The blonde screeched.

"JUST" George began. "Keep to the kitchen, stay out of it's line of vision. If it sees you, I don't know what it'll do." A shudder ran through him and he cried out. "It's coming."

Mitchell and Vic stepped outside, and he locked the door, leaving Annie and George inside. Both of them stood silently and sat down, Mitchell on the step with the tv on his lap as Vic sat on the ground, her back pressed against the vampire's legs. The two of them could hear, even over the loud music, George's screams as he began to shift and reform. Mitchell winced as Vic lifted her hands to her ears to cover them, it didn't get easier having to listen to something like that, especially not to a close friend. Mitchell used one hand to place on her shoulder and she just leaned back against his legs eyes closed as the screams and roars from inside could be heard.

"He's gone." A voice muttered.

Both turned to look at Annie to see her next to Mitchell, a shaken expression on her face as the howls got louder and the three of them got ready for the long night ahead of them sitting out on the cold step waiting until morning.


End file.
